


Alone Together

by trashagao (orphan_account)



Series: Asagao Drabbles [7]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, Hana Mizuno is mentioned, Jared Knabenbauer is mentioned, Unrequited Love, crackship, rareship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trashagao
Summary: Mimi and Josh open up about the people who don't even know they exist.





	

“Are you crying?” Mimi simpered, folding her arms. She leaned heavily on one leg, cocking her head as she watched his hunched form crumpled against the lockers. Josh’s head jerked up from his hands and he wiped furiously at his tear-stained cheeks, face growing hot. He was expecting to be greeted by a familiar sneer. Mimi was a pretty mythic bitch, after all. But instead, her smirk had withered. Now she just looked worried. “O-oh, you really are…”

She seemed hesitant. He didn’t seem talkative. Locked in a stalemate, they stared each other down for a few seconds before Josh slowly returned his head to his hands. “Why don’t you go laugh about it?” he spat, not bothering to look up for her reaction. There was another brief pause, until he watched her uniform loafers cross towards him. He side-eyed her as her back hit the wall and she slid down, their arms brushing together.

“What’s got you down?”

Josh flushed. He wasn’t expecting this. He didn’t open up to many people, especially not her. But he found himself smiling, shaking his head at the ground. “A girl, I guess,” he chuckled wistfully, “you know the deal. It’s pretty cliche. I really like her, she barely notices me. She loves him. It’s pretty stupid.”

Mimi sighed heavily, tucking her legs to her chest. “Hana.” He cocked an eyebrow, as if to ask ‘was it really that obvious?’. She drew her legs in even closer. “Trust me, I know the feeling. He –” she laughed bitterly, “– he doesn’t even know I exist, you know? And even if he did… I doubt he’d like me. People tend not to… like me…”

Josh fell silent, unsure of what to say. It was true, she didn’t exactly have a spotless reputation. Then again, neither did he. He leaned forward, climbing to his feet, and turned to face her. “Hey well, we can be alone together right?” Her eyes flickered from his face to his outstretched hand, and back again.

“Yeah…”she began softly, resting her hand in his open palm, “yeah, I guess that wouldn’t be completely terrible.”


End file.
